Ein Abend am See
by SeriousScribble
Summary: Direkt nach HP6: Harry sitzt am See und läßt seine Gedanken schweifen, und in deren Mittelpunkt steht Ginny. Oneshot, Studie. HPGW


Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern der erstaunlichen J.K.Rowling und ihren Rechteinhabern (Warner Bros., div. Verlage etc.)

**Ein Abend am See**

Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, ein wenig Zeit für sich selber zu brauchen, deshalb hatte er sich bald von seinen Freunden getrennt, und war weiter am Ufer des Sees entlanggegangen. Das Begräbnis hatte ihn aufgewühlt, mehr, als er zugeben wollte. So hatte er diesen Ort erreicht, ein schöner Platz, nicht weit vom Schloß entfernt, aber doch weit genug, um es vergessen zu können und alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Hier, am See, schien das Leben unbeeinflusst von allem Geschehen draußen: das Ufer war gesäumt mit Büschen aus Heckenrosen und uralten Weiden, deren Zweige sich bis dicht auf die Seeoberfläche senkten, sie manchmal sogar berührten, und, wenn dann und wann ein leiser Windhauch durch das Geäst fuhr, kleine Ringe im Wasser erzeugten, die sich dann langsam ausbreiteten, und schließlich in den Wellen aufgingen, die unaufhörlich an das Ufer spülten.

Die dunkelbraunen, knorrigen Weidenstämme, wie vom Alter gebeugt, aber dennoch standhaft und der Zeit trotzend, standen hier vielleicht schon seit Hunderten von Jahren, und sie würden auch noch in weiteren hundert Jahren hier stehen, unbeeinflusst von der Welt, ebenso wie das Wasser des Sees nie aufhören würde, gegen das Ufer an zu rollen und es Korn für Korn abzutragen, wie immer die Welt draußen sich auch verändern mochte. Das gab dem Ort etwas tröstliches, es war ein Idyll, abgetrennt vom Rest der Welt.

So saß er also auf einem flachen Stein und blickte bedrückt durch die Zweige in den Himmel. Zum See hin war die Sicht frei, aber nach oben ein wenig verdeckt, sodass das Licht der späten Nachmittagssonne über dem jenseitigen Ufer gedämpft durch die Zweige fiel und Muster aus Schatten und Licht auf den Boden malte. Wo keine Äste den Blick versperrten, zogen Wolken am tiefblauen Sommerhimmel dahin.

Er sah ihnen nach, wie sie unbekannten Fernen zueilten, über grau-kahle Berggipfel, grüne Täler, und stille Moore, in denen nur noch Krähen einsam ihre Kreise zogen. Weiter, immer weiter, schwebten sie der Sonne entgegen, schwerelos über allen Dingen, gleichgültig den Geschehnissen unten, sorgenfrei, unbeirrbar, rastlos. Sie kannten kein Kummer, trauerten nicht bei Tod und kümmerten sich nicht um Gut und Böse. So ganz anders als er...

Lange saß er so da. Dann riß er sich fast gewaltsam los. Der Platz hatte einen merkwürdigen Einfluß auf ihn. Selbst wenn er nicht sicher wäre, was zu tun sei, weglaufen würde er nicht. Nie. Das hatte er sich geschworen. Hart genug war es trotzdem, wenn ein Freund nach dem anderen aus seinem Leben verschwand. Oder verschwinden musste...

Sein schwacher Punkt. Sie. Darüber wollte er nachdenken, versuchen die richtigen Worte zu finden, um ihr endgültig klar zu machen, dass er bald fort musste.

Ohne sie.

Wie schwer es auch sein mochte.

Ein Zweig brach. Instinktiv drehte er sich um. Da stand sie. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und zauberte ein goldenes Strahlen darauf, so wunderschön, dass er sich nicht satt sehen konnte daran. Von dem Gebüsch, dessen Äste sie berührt hatte, löste sich ein einzelnes Blütenblatt und schwebte langsam hinunter.

Es war ein Weißdorn, dessen Blüte sich ihrem Ende zuneigte; das reine Weiß des Blütenblattes bildete einen eindrücklichen Kontrast mit den braunen Augen und ihrem roten Haar, als es dort liegen blieb. Sie setzte sich neben ihm auf den Stein und blickte auf den See, in dem der Himmel sich spiegelte. Er folgte ihrem Blick zu der Stelle, wo der Bach aus den Hügeln über einen Absatz in den See mündete.

Das Flüstern des Windes wurde leiser, verstummte bald ganz, und der stetige Fluß des Wassers in den See schien ein wenig inne zu halten. Ihre Hand tastete sich zur hinüber in die Mitte, bis sie Seine fand, fest umschloss, und nicht mehr losließ.

Er spürte ihre Herzen gemeinsam schlagen, hörte ihren Atem, sah das Wasser fallen, wie in Zeitlupe, auf ein paar Steine; Tropfen zerstäubend zu tausenden von Perlen, die im Licht der Sonne wie Diamanten blitzten und funkelten, hoch durch die Luft wirbelten, weiter unten wieder zu Boden fielen, um zu noch kleineren Teilen zu zerbersten, bis sie schließlich im See mit ihren Geschwistern wieder vereinigt waren; eine Jede das Ganze selbst in wunderbarster Perfektion und Einheit, dennoch einsam und hilflos ohne die anderen, zusammen aber stark, tosend und mächtig.

Der Anblick verwirrte ihn; er wollte ihr seine Gedanken mitteilen, seine Befürchtungen, seine Argumente. Aber sie schien alle schon zu kennen, mehr noch, er spürte auf jede seiner Fragen ihre passende Antwort, und irgendwo in ihm wurde der Wunsch stärker, sie nicht fort zu schicken. Es war ihre Entscheidung.

Sie verstand die Bedrohung, aber es war ihr egal, wenn sie dafür bei ihm sein konnte. So nahm sie für ihn die Gefahr auf sich, absolut und unbedingt, doch forderte dabei von ihm das Gleiche; nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Der letzte Tag auf Erden zusammen war mehr Wert als alle Zeit der Welt alleine, das verstand er nun. Von diesem Moment würde er zehren in dunklen Tagen, würde Kraft bekommen, wenn er sie nötig brauchte.

Er hatte nachgegeben, sie würde mitkommen, wohin er auch ging; ihrer beider Wege hatten sich mehrmals gekreuzt und hier und jetzt endgültig verbunden. So sollte es sein. In stillem Einverständnis schauten sie sich an. Sie lächelte und drückte seine Hand. Dann rutschte sie näher heran und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

_Oben am Hang tritt ein alter Mann mit einem langem weißen Bart aus dem Gebüsch. Was will er hier? Er ist die Vergangenheit. Lautlos bewegt er sich vorwärts. Vor ihm sitzen zwei glückliche junge Menschen auf einem Stein. Sie sind die Zukunft. Im Gegenlicht der allmählich tiefer sinkenden Sonne sind nur ihre Silhouetten zu erkennen, wie bei einem Scherenschnitt. Unmöglich zu sagen, wo der eine beginnt und der andere aufhört; sie sind eins. Er stützt sich auf einen Ast und sieht zu ihnen hinüber. Auf seinem Gesicht erscheint ein leichtes Lächeln, er blickt zufrieden, denn er hat gesehen, was er sehen wollte. Nun ist er nicht länger besorgt. Du wirst sie brauchen, murmelt er. Nicht mich. Jetzt kann er zurück, aber er verweilt noch einen Augenblick, sinnend. Schließlich dreht sich um. Er geht bedächtig, doch mit frohem Mute. Die Zukunft kann kommen, sie sind bereit._

Der kurze eigentümliche Augenblick war vorüber. Die Wasser rauschten wieder wie vorher, und der Seespiegel wurde von einem Vogel durchbrochen, der einen Fisch im Schnabel trug. Ein zweiter Vogel stieß einen Schrei aus und umkreiste den ersten. Zusammen flogen sie empor, zum nahen Ufer, zu ihrem Nest, wo vielleicht Nachwuchs wartete.

Vom See her kam ein leichter Wind auf, der das Wasser kräuselte und in ihren langen Haaren spielte. Eine vorwitzige Strähne flatterte vor ihr Gesicht. Er strich sie sanft fort. Der Wind trug kühlere Seeluft herüber; er spürte, das sie fröstelte und legte den Arm um sie, zog sie ganz nah an sich heran. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Der Duft ihrer Haare, die ihn am Hals berührten, stieg in seine Nase, vertraut, der Duft von Blumen im Sommer.

Durch den dünnen Stoff konnte er die Wärme ihrer Haut spüren; ein schönes Gefühl. Es zeigte ihm, das er nicht allein war. Inzwischen stand die Sonne schon dicht über dem jenseitigem Ufer an dem allmählich indigoblau werdenden Himmel. Sie glühte so feuerrot wie ihr Haar, als die Frösche mit ihrem allabendlichem Konzert einsetzten. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Tiere des Abends heraus. Oben in der Weide begann eine Nachtigall zu singen.

Die Luft war schwer von dem intensivem Geruch des Weißdorns, gemischt mit dem süßen Aroma der Heckenrosen, und unzähligen anderen Arten; manche herb, andere mild. Wie eine Decke legte sich die laue Sommernacht über die beiden, umschmeichelte ihre Körper, als er in ihre klaren Augen blickte und sie küsste.

Plötzlich fand all das seine Entsprechung, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schmeckte er den Sommer; dann wurden beide von der Flut der Eindrücke überspült, fortgerissen, gingen zusammen rettungslos ineinander unter; verbunden, in einem einzigen, unbeschreiblich großem Gefühl: _JETZT_ WAR ES SOMMER, die Natur um sie jubilierte vor überquellender Lebendigkeit und Lebensfreude, und sie waren ein Teil davon.

Später hätten sie nie sagen können, wie lange sie hier noch saßen, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Sie nahmen diesen letzten Abend in Hogwarts als Geschenk, saßen einfach da, gemeinsam, und beobachteten, wie die Sonne langsam im See versank.


End file.
